


Tiger's eyes

by Aldnoah_Seraph07



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animal Transformation, M/M, POV First Person, Tiger shifters, tiger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldnoah_Seraph07/pseuds/Aldnoah_Seraph07
Summary: Otabek (23) working most of his time for Animal Rescue Association with his crew. Him specializing on felidaes, but with rest of his friends, they try to protect all animals from area before poachers.Most of his last years extamuraly studying on uni, but most of time spending outside in the one of the forest headquaters. Saving the animals became his life, but more than anything he's looking for one tiger he encountered years and years ago.





	Tiger's eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Yura](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Yura).



> This is actually my first work I put online and my first work in English.  
> I'm not native speaker, so excuse possible mistakes. Tho I had beta readers but more for the style and story opinion.  
> I still hope you'll enjoy it and like it.  
> Thank you.

I see him in front of me again. Those stripes on silky fur. Little white fangs. But most mesmerizing… the green eyes.  
His green eyes, sparkling in the shadows of the forest like two sapphires, hit by the ray of light. How could it be even possible, to not have burned this memory, this picture deep in my brain? Impossible.  
But without any warning, I got hit in shoulder and I suddenly open my eyes and stare to the girl next to me in surprise.  
„Beka?! Are you alright? You’re dozing off like this too often lately… Just pull yourself together! We got echo about the hunt! Move your ass!!!“ She said and the last sentence she shouted on me from doors.  
Oh damn…the hunt! I grabbed my shirt, gun, sender and car keys, rushed after her.  
„You got a map and coords? Where are they heading to, Mila?“ I jumped in the car, starting engine, just seeing by side vision that Mila put her belts on. Since right after she told me which area we’re have to get to, I drove out kinda wildly. We need to be there as soon as we can!  
We finally reached the area, everyone spread in forest. Headsets turned on so we can get contacted easily. All of us carrying gun with them, just in case.  
I got visual with one of them and as I looked in front of them, I saw tiger. I took out my gun. Aimed. Pulled the trigger. Shot echoed. Tiger run away. So did I.

I heard Mila’s voice in my ear. Looks like we‘re nearly done. I went slowly back. Today it was quite fast. But as always…not even today I met him.  
Though suddenly I stopped, and try to focus on the person far ahead of me. Is it friend or enemy? I got carefully forward that person. To check them out.  
The closer I get the more I’m sure, it’s foe. And I noticed tiger cub on my right, some meters in front of him as he raised gun to fire. I took out mine and shot.  
Immediately I run to the tiger cub, grabbed confused kid and run away with it.

I stopped in the rocks, close to river, deeper in the forest, since it’s good place for hiding. I sat down, back to the stone and looked into the scared children in my arms.  
“It’ll be okay now kid. Don’t worry I’ll not hurt you…” I said quietly and with the smile, when I rubbed the cub behind the ear. Then I started to check it. If there is no wound. I wonder what we gonna do with them if there will be no mother looking for her kid around here.  
It looks like cub got calmer by me, rubbing it. So cute really. Especially when you realize how large animal gonna grow out of it.  
Suddenly I heard growling above me and in split of second, shadow jump over my head and landed like two meters from me. Now behind me is the huge rock and in front of me quite big tiger male. He wasn’t still full grown and his fur was somehow light. But his growling went louder as he showed me his for sure dangerous teeth. Then I stunned.  
Those eyes. His eyes were so green so everyone would say they have never seen anything more green than these eyes. But I did. It wasn’t anything else at all…it were these same two green eyes, smaller, but same angry, few years ago. Two sapphires hit by the ray of light.  
I froze, but not because of fear, I’m not afraid, but because of the happiness overflowing my body I suddenly felt. I froze in awe. Such a majestic creature. Even that I saw many tigers before, none of them had at least half of grace as this one.  
Finally I spoke. Tiger getting his growling more and more angry and got closer to me meanwhile.  
“You’re going for the kid, right? Keep calm, I’m not taking him since you came for it.” He gave me even more angry growl. Like a warning.  
“I’ll put this aside and get up okay? Slowly, don’t worry.” I spoke to him as I put aside my gun and slowly with the cub in arms got up. The tiger male made nervous step aside, but did nothing else. Yes I know he understands me. I know it very well.  
“You see? He’s all okay. So please bring him back to his mother for me.” I smiled gently and let tiger cub go.  
“No one has to be afraid of us. We’re not gonna hurt you. We are here to protect you all.” I saw as tiger grabbed the cub and turned away. No! No don’t go! I have so much to talk to you.  
“WAIT!” I shout at him and he turned his head around.  
“Wait! I-…I need to show you a thing…” I said fast and pull up my shirt. On the left side of my belly were for long, but thin scars, nearly glittering on my tanned skin.  
“I finally found you! I want to talk to you! So please! Please…meet me again.” I said nearly shouting and he can definitely hear my begging tone and how earnest are pleads of mine.  
“The houses on the edge of forest on the north under the mountains… You know they’re ours. I’ll be there. Waiting every night for you to come meet me. Next to the river. So please. Come to meet me. You know you don’t need to be afraid. It’s not trap. There will be just me, I promise…” I said the last sentence quietly as tiger already turned back to leave as he doesn’t care about me. And then he run away by few huge jumps.  
I was left there alone. I fell to my knees and having tears in my eyes. Why?!  
I finally found the tiger I was looking for, I spoke to him and…he just left. I don’t know what to think. What to feel. Was it all vain? All the searching? All those years? Will it just end up with him leaving? I’m so afraid now. More than I was afraid of never meeting him again.  
Few tears went down on my face, but then I heard the voice.  
“Beka? Are you alright?” Asked me Mila through headset I still had on.  
“Yes I’m…I’m done here. I’m getting back.” I said with weak voice but stayed on ground for another minute before I calmed myself, push back nervousness and sudden fear and got up. I collected my gun and went back to the cars. Mila was probably able to read in my face, or maybe it was so visible, that she didn’t ask until we got back. Even then she gave me enough time to fill all the papers for today’s round-up before trying to ask me. Yes she realized I found that tiger and my silence just ensured her. But I wasn’t in mood for chat.  
My day ended up at the river. After I done all I had to do, I went there waiting for him.


End file.
